


(make this place) our home;

by angelcakkes



Series: Home is wherever I'm with you [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Moving House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakkes/pseuds/angelcakkes
Summary: Jeno brings Renjun the stars - almost, quite, literally.Or,They make the big move.





	(make this place) our home;

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say other than I apologize for all the cheesiness you are about to encounter.
> 
> Read on!

Jeno drops the large box by his feet, moving into the living room to sneak up behind Renjun, who directs the movers around. Snaking his arms around Renjun’s thin waist, he presses a wet kiss to his lover’s cheek. Renjun leans back into the warmth.

“Patience.” Renjun says simply, patting Jeno’s cheek.

Another one. Cheek again.

“Jeno, stop.”

Another. Neck.

“Jeno.” Renjun warns once more.

Other side. Cheek.

“Jeno –“

“Oh my god!” Jaemin screams from the doorway, box of clothes spilling onto the floor as he covers his face. “Your rooms will be ready soon, just, spare the children!” He shrieks, just as Jisung files in with a garbage bag full of Renjun’s Moomin plushies.

Jeno rolls his eyes, sighing as Renjun slithers away to coo after his prized possessions being brought in. Jaemin snickers at Jeno’s misery, and Jeno throws him a dirty look.

“I hate you.” He deadpans.

Jaemin kicks a few boxes to the side, stacking the box of clothes on top of them. “You love me, because without me, you wouldn’t have found this house, nor have been able to move in so quick.”

Jeno grumbles because he’s right. Without Jaemin, they’d still be searching for _the perfect place._ Their new house sits in a quiet neighbourhood, a few minutes’ walk away from a small lake – Renjun’s choice. It also lies close to Jeno’s studio, and is a short drive away from Renjun’s art studio. Cosy and comfortable; the house is perfect.

Jeno wistfully watches Renjun cradle his favourite, giant Moomin plush and set it safely in the corner, away from the mess. Feeling his stare, Renjun turns around to playfully poke his tongue out at Jeno, making him chuckle.

The place is home.

“Has he seen the bedroom yet?” Jaemin’s voice cuts through Jeno’s thoughts.

Jeno’s mind wanders to the master bedroom, an exceptional section of the house, and the reason for the immense dent in Jeno’s wallet. He shakes his head. “I don’t think so. He’s been trying to sort out the kitchen and living room since we got here.”

“Well,” Jaemin hooks his arm around Jeno’s neck, “it’s closed right now anyways, so even if he goes into the room, he won’t notice.” He leans back to snigger, “so you can save your surprise for a more private time.”

Jeno smiles at the thought of telling Renjun about the hidden feature of their house – about the joy on Renjun’s face when he finds out, the stars that’ll reflect in his eyes. He snaps out of thought as Renjun walks towards them.

“What’re you two planning?” Renjun peers up at them.

Jaemin scoffs. “Why do you always think we’re up to something? Don’t you trust the love of your life?” He shushes Jeno before he can butt in. “Don’t get ahead of yourself Jeno, I meant me.”

Jeno shoves Jaemin aside as Renjun giggles, then is swept away by Jaemin, down the hall and to the backyard. Jeno groans at having lost Renjun again, deciding to head back to the mover’s truck and bring in the rest of their things.

Outside, Mark and Donghyuck are arguing, with Donghyuck swinging his feet as he sits leisurely by the edge of the open truck.

“You’re really just going to sit there and not help at all?” Mark says with exasperation.

“Hey! You’re making it sound like I did nothing, when I helped create all of _this_.” Donghyuck waves his hand over the boxes he helped them pack last minute. Jeno has to agree – they were able to move in time, thanks to Donghyuck’s timely help.

“But if you helped, we could be having that pizza Jeno bribed us to help with faster.” Mark glances over at Jeno, who averts his eyes.

“But I’m fragile babe.” Donghyuck whines, violently swinging his legs.

“You body-slammed me this morning, as a _wake-up call_.”

Donghyuck gasps and clutches his chest. “I was born with glass bones and paper skin. Every morning I break –“

“Oh my god, I beg you,” Mark cries, “stop. I’m sorry I asked.”

Donghyuck resumes humming, victorious smile spreading across his face as Mark shakes his head and pushes past Jeno.

“I can’t believe you proposed to him.”

Mark sighs dejectedly, closing his eyes. “I can’t believe it either.”

“I heard that! I am a gem, and you should be honoured I said yes, Mark Lee.”

-

With all their furniture in the right place, and the house cleared of their friends, Jeno flops to the board floors and groans in pain. His muscles were tight and sore from lugging around bed frames and the couch, and he, badly, required some pain-killers, or anything to soothe him.

_Where was Renjun anyway?_

“Injunie?” He calls, hoping for his boyfriend to appear and kiss the aches away.

Nothing.

Jeno stands, wincing in pain, slowly padding around the house in search of Renjun. He finds him, in the kitchen, furiously typing away on his phone, brows furrowed with anger.

“What’s wrong babe?” Jeno asks, looking over Renjun’s shoulder.

“Look!” Renjun says, pointing at an open box of their souvenirs from Greece, now all broken into shards. “The glassware, the plates, the vase, all broken! The box was _clearly_ labelled fragile, and, me and Donghyuck made sure it was packed well to reduce damages. The movers must have thrown it around!”

Jeno hushes Renjun, hugging him from behind and gingerly holding his hands, swaying him. His pain was already waning. “It probably fell from a stack of boxes Jun, you can’t say it’s their fault entirely.”

“It’s from our trip! Where are we going to find these again?” Renjun demands, seething.

“We can go again?” Jeno offers, trying to dampen Renjun’s sour mood. “Make another trip of it, and this time, it’ll just be for us. No work.”

Renjun hums. “That does sound nice...” He trails off in thought, and Jeno smiles, feeling triumphant. “I think, I should text the movers a stern _I’m disappointed_ anyways, with a very disappointed emoji to go with.”

The smile slips off Jeno’s face. He swivels Renjun around, covering the phone screen with his hand. “No, I think, you should let it go. We had a good day and I’m so tired. Let’s not worry over this. Let’s make out instead.” Jeno tries his luck, wiggling his brows, hoping for Renjun to give in.

“Aw, babe, why didn’t you say so?” Renjun coos, stroking Jeno’s cheek. Jeno knows better than to believe Renjun, for the latter immediately looks back down at his phone, firmly constructing his angry-message.

Jeno grumbles. Renjun was not going to pay any attention to him like this. He lifts his sweatshirt, bringing it over Renjun’s head and encasing the smaller boy within it. Renjun stops typing. A tuft of hair sticks out from the collar of the shirt as it stretches over both their bodies. Renjun doesn’t look up, and soon, the familiar, cursed blue-light shines through the fabric.

Jeno closes his eyes and sighs.

After a while, the light switches off, and Renjun’s head wriggles out from the collar. “Your shirt is going to get all baggy.”

Jeno pouts. “I don’t care. Now, will you finally pay attention to me?”

Renjun laughs, and the sound rings pleasantly in Jeno’s ear. Bodies flush together, warmth radiating between them, Jeno can’t help but want to snuggle closer. So, he draws Renjun into his chest and nuzzles their noses together.

Giggling, Renjun kisses Jeno’s pout away. “I thought you were tired?”

Jeno shakes his head, hair rustling against Renjun’s fringe. “Not for you. Never for you.”

“Maybe we should at least fit the couch first? Or the bed? We need somewhere to sleep tonight, and we want to get as much done before the sun goes down, right?” Renjun says softly, cupping Jeno’s cheeks, thumbing at warm, rosy skin.

“Okay.” Jeno mumbles, “can I get another kiss before we start?”

Renjun slips out from underneath the sweatshirt, and Jeno watches it deflate and hang off his shoulders. Renjun’s pressed against him soon enough, as he throws his arms around Jeno’s shoulders, nuzzling their noses once more. “Sure. You can get as many, and as long, kisses I can give you before my legs get tired.”

Jeno smiles as Renjun wraps his mouth over his.

-

“FUCK!” Jeno swears, hissing. He pulls his fingers out from under the fallen bed-frame, red and swollen, throbbing in excruciating pain.

Renjun rushes into the room with the pillows and sheets, dropping it all once he sees Jeno writhing in pain. “Oh my god, the frame fell on your fingers, didn’t it? Idiot, I told you to wait!”

Renjun leaves the room, only to return with a cold can of soda from earlier. Stepping over the screws and bed-pieces, he crouches down beside Jeno, taking his hand and pressing the cold against his enflamed fingers. He’s muttering incoherently, scolding Jeno for being so rash and thinking he can do everything on his own, for not thinking Renjun could’ve helped in lifting the heavy frame-piece.

Jeno gazes at Renjun, the latter’s eyes are glassy, lashes are wet, as he continues to mumble and curse. He blinks, and a single tear rolls down his cheek and falls onto Jeno’s hand. Renjun stops nursing his fingers to wipe it away. Jeno leans forward until their head gently knock together, making Renjun turn to look him in the eye.

“Hi.” Jeno whispers with a soft smile. Renjun glares at him, then goes back to Jeno’s fingers – now pale and numb from the cold. “I’m okay now.”

A sniff.

“Really. I’m sorry. I should’ve waited for you, so we could’ve done it together.”

Renjun clears his throat, passing the can to Jeno and moving to grab the pillows by the door. Wordlessly, he approaches the frame in question, lifting it with both hands and holding it long enough to kick the pillow under it. He slowly sets it down, letting the pillow keep it up so he can screw in the posts.

Jeno bites his lip, watching Renjun fix the frame with no help – like he didn’t need Jeno at all.  He edges closer to Renjun, resting his chin on the other boy’s shoulder. “My hero, you can do everything so well Injunie. You don’t even need me.”

Renjun sniffs again. “I need you.” He mumbles, barely audibly. “I always need you.”

Jeno smiles, and his heart feels a little lighter. “Then can my needy boyfriend look at me?” Renjun turns to face him, setting the screwdriver down beside him. “Now, can my needy boyfriend please give me a kiss?”

“My lips are still sore from earlier. And you always say just one, but it turns into enough for a lifetime.” Renjun murmurs, looking down at his lap.

“What can I say,” Jeno smirks, peeking under Renjun’s fringe, locking into his eyes, “I’m needy too.”

(The sun sets, and the day ends with the two lying inside the finished outer frame; tangled, intangibly, lost, in each other’s limbs, lips, eyes.)

-

They’ve set up camp inside their finished-unfinished bed, unpacking all the quilts and pillows they had to make up for the lack of a mattress. Renjun pads into the room, and slips under the covers, cosying up to Jeno, who is all toasty, all warm. Jeno flips over to face Renjun, catching a whiff of the strawberry-flavoured toothpaste he likes to use. Jeno slides down to burrow his face in Renjun’s neck. “I have something to show you.” He says, and the words buzz against Renjun’s skin.

“What is it?”

Jeno shifts away, and Renjun is hit with a rush of cold air that sends chills down to his bones. He slides over, chasing after Jeno’s warmth, finding it above his heart, and rests his head on his chest. Jeno pulls out a small, black remote. “There’s a main switch by the wall, but it’s covered by the mattress.” He explains, as Renjun eyes the remote warily. “Look up.” Renjun does, his eyes flying to the roof as Jeno presses a button, and the ceiling begins to split.

A sea of stars stream into view, stealing the breath right out of Renjun’s lungs. “I had always thought of getting us a house like this, with one of these sky roofs or whatever. Didn’t think I’d find one so close by until I told Jaemin and he, well, you know.” He wriggles his fingers to symbolise Jaemin’s _magic touch_.

Renjun nods, gaping at the vast, open sky full of twinkling stars, years and lightyears away.

“I know I don’t understand the sentiment behind all this, and whenever you invite me to watch the stars with you, I decline because I fall asleep. But now, I’ll still probably be asleep, but, you’ll never be alone. I’ll always be, softly snoring, right beside you. Then, after you’re done watching to your hearts content, you can fall asleep beneath the stars too.” Jeno looks at Renjun, as his eyes brilliantly reflect the night sky, like tiny diamonds, and he thinks, it’s all worth it. “You deserve the universe Renjun,” he breathes, “and I would give it to you if I could, but, this is the best I can do.”

Finally, Renjun breaks away from the stars to look back at Jeno. “I love you.” He says; the words tumble out of his mouth and land in a heap.

“I love you too.”

“More than anything.”

“In this whole world.” Jeno finishes.

“This must’ve cost so much? Did you hide the actual price of the house from me?” Renjun frowns at the realization.

Jeno shrugs. “That’s not important. What’s important, is that you like it. Do you?”

Renjun sits up in shock, brows fiercely pinched. “What kind of question is that? Of course, I love it!”

“Okay, okay.” Jeno chuckles, pulling Renjun back down into his arms. “I’m glad.”

Renjun leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Jeno’s lips, nestling into his chest; the lights of the universe, shimmering and sparkling, bathed over him. Jeno gingerly lifts Renjun’s hand, stroking his pink knuckles and small fingers.

One more diamond to go.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I'm not actually planning on writing anything like that ^ YET but it fit, so it's there.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please continue to send love to our beautiful dream babies! 
> 
> Please do leave kudos and comments! I highly appreciate them! 
> 
> Talk to me on twt: [baeksonified](https://twitter.com/baeksonified)  
> Or: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/angelcakkes)


End file.
